Zuul
Zuul the Gatekeeper of Gozer is a demigod and minion of Gozer, The Destructor, alongside Vinz Clortho the Keymaster. Zuul is assumed to be female due to being known as The Gatekeeper and for possessing a woman. It possessed Dana Barrett in Ghostbusters. It was worshiped by the Sumerians and Hittites in 6000 BC, along with Gozer.Ghostbusters History In 1984, Zuul first appeared inside Dana Barrett's apartment as she returned home with groceries. Zuul appeared inside her refrigerator, the contents of which were replaced by another dimension inhabited by the Temple of Gozer. Zuul growled out its name when Dana noticed it, causing her to scream in horror, and go to the Ghostbusters for help days later. Weeks later, Zuul manifested in the physical plane atop the Shandor Building's rooftop, breaking out of a Gothic statue in its likeness. Zuul possessed Dana, as she arrived home to get ready for her date with Peter Venkman, by having demonic claws pin her to her armchair while it telekinetically propelled the chair into the kitchen where Zuul awaited her. Zuul, now in possession of Dana Barrett, acted like a seductive temptress and sought only Vinz Clortho, who had likewise possessed Louis Tully, Dana's nerdy neighbor. As Peter arrived for his date with Dana Barrett he noticed Dana's radical change, but curiosity overpowered him, and he proceeded to enter her apartment, tricking Zuul into believing he was The Keymaster. Zuul aggressively attempted to seduce Peter, to which he responded by refusing her advances, and insisting that he wanted to speak to Dana. Zuul responded in a horrific, demonic voice that, "There is no Dana, only Zuul!" Angered by Peter's persistence, Zuul (in Dana's body) began to levitate above her bed while growling and roaring ferociously at Peter. Later, Peter sedated Dana's possessed body with a large dose of barbiturates. When Walter Peck shut down the storage facility, Zuul awoke. She walked toward her living room, grinning sinisterly, to get a closer look at the ghosts escaping from the Ghostbusters' headquarters. Upon seeing the supernatural energy fly in front of her building she suddenly blows out the wall of her apartment with a ferocious roar, leaving Vinz Clortho a way to locate her. Afterwards, The Keymaster notices Dana's destroyed living room wall as he walks along the street below. Shocked, he walks into the building and bursts open her door. The two demons acknowledge each other before meeting in a passionate embrace in the middle of Dana's demolished apartment. They kiss passionately before Zuul leads Vinz toward an ominous mythical staircase leading up to the building rooftop as lightning flashes violently. The two demonic beings finally mate atop a stone table in the large temple on top of the Shandor Building, the climax of which is implied when there is a tremendous earthquake, ripping apart both the buildings and the streets below. After the tremor, Zuul lies on her back on the stone table with her head resting on Vinz' crotch. She sits up, glancing around the rooftop temple as Vinz awakes shortly afterward with a big, exhausted grin on his face and his torn belt buckle dangling between his legs. The seductive Zuul slides off the stone table, followed by Vinz. They walk down the table steps, staring in a trance at the lightning crashing atop the temple crown before Zuul slowly makes her way towards one of the two opposite pedestals once occupied by the Terror Dogs as Vinz walks towards the other one. As the Ghostbusters make their way through Dana's apartment both Zuul and Vinz, now standing in the opposite pedestals, each once occupied by their statues, raise their arms to the sky, slowly. Suddenly they are both struck by bolts of lightning which they redirect towards the large temple doors, causing them to open. Once the doors are completely opened, Zuul absorbs the lightning bolts, shaking violently and smiling as the Ghostbusters finally arrive and stare at her and Vinz. Zuul suddenly lowers her arms down to the pedestal surface, her body thrashing uncontrollably under the force of the lightning shooting through her. When her hands touch the pedestal, a large lightning blast converges on her, transforming her and Vinz from Dana Barrett and Louis Tully's human forms back into their natural, satanic Terror Dog forms. The two beasts turn and roar menacingly at the Ghostbusters before taking their positions beside the crystalline temple doors which reveal Gozer. After the Ghostbusters crossed the streams and defeated Gozer, the full protonic reversal also affected Zuul and Vinz. They were turned to stone, leaving Dana Barrett and Louis Tully trapped inside the respective stone shells. The Ghostbusters dug them out. Secondary Canon History The Real Ghostbusters Zuul, along with her master and partner, left a great impact on the Ghostbusters' life. Their actions would leave a legacy with such ghosts as the Spectral Ghostbusters and the new Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. A Terror Dog also made a cameo appearance along with Samhain and a number of other ghost on the second opening theme song of the Real Ghostbusters animated series and appeared in a few episodes. Description Zuul is a large, horned, dog-like beast with blazing red eyes known as a Terror Dog. Trivia *Zuul was originally a generic term for the other-dimensional creature that would later evolve into the Terror Dogs. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 125. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. *In a deleted scene in the June 6 (and July 6), 1983 drafts, Zuul felt sorry for a horse in a bridle and harness and kissed it. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 124. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. *Originally, the three arms that grab Dana were different - one human, one hook, and one green frog-like sucker arm. Ivan Reitman thought the sucker arm was too cartoonish and it was discarded. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 112. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. *Ivan Reitman provided all of the unearthly voices, such as Dana's demonic Zuul voice and Slimer, except for Gozer's. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 56:49-57:02). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I actually do the voice, the deep voice of...that's me. I did Slimer and the voice that comes out of her here. " Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 127. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. *Zuul is referenced in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) in an audio recording found during the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level. World of Gozer Audio Displays; Board of Trustees area (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (2009) (Video Game). Terminal Reality. Audio Display says: "Gozer the Destroyer became Gozer the Traveler, voyaging to multiple worlds and conquering them. In a key aspect of the legend, Gozer allowed one hero from each world to choose its own Destructor Form. Gozer would then manifest in the chosen form to destroy and conquer that world. Gozer gained access to each world via the coupling of two demigod ambassadors, a Keymaster and a Gatekeeper. History only reveals the names of two of these minions, Vinz Clortho and Zuul. It is believed there are many others. Gozer the Destroyer--" *Zuul is referenced in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page eight. Janine's Car's license plate reads "GBI ZUL." *Also in What in Samhain Just Happened?!, a guest of Artie Lester's party is dressed like Dana in Zuul's garb after she is saved by the Ghostbusters. *Zuul is referenced in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 on a poster in a foot locker on page 5. Quotes *"I am Zuul. I am the Gatekeeper." *"Take me now... subcreature!" *"There is no Dana, only Zuuuul!" Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Tainted Love **On page 8, Egon references Zuul's Gatekeeper title. Egon Spengler (2010).IDW Comics- "Tainted Love" (2010) (Comic p.8). Egon says: "Protective? You mean, like, some kind of Artifact Guardian of Gatekeeper?" *Ongoing Series **Issue #3 ***On page 17 and 19, Zuul is referenced by Idulnas and in the Spates Catalog entry for Idulnas. It is said Idulnas' power eclipsed that of Zuul. References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film1999chapter16sc017.png|Zuul in Dana's Kitchen GB1film2005chapter19sc013.png|Peter confronts Zuul GB1film1999chapter19sc007.png|"The Destructor!" GB1film1999chapter19sc012.png|Zuul trying to seduces Peter GB1film1999chapter19sc008.png|"Do you want this body?" GB1film1999chapter19sc017.png|There is no Dana, only Zuul! GB1film1999chapter19sc019.png|The demon-possessed Dana's eyes turn white GB1film1999chapter20sc022.png|Zuul lies under sedation GB1film2005chapter21sc051.png|The sign GB1film2005chapter21sc061.png|Zuul draws closer to the energy GB1film2005chapter21sc064.png|The Gatekeeper stares at the energy GB1film1999chapter23sc002.png|The Gatekeeper awaits her Keymaster ZuulandVinzClortho.png|Zuul and Vinz kiss passionately GB1film1999chapter25sc027.png|Zuul and Vinz's final moments in human form Secondary Canon ZuulInDanaWhatInSamhainJustHappened.jpg|Reference in What in Samhain Just Happened?! ZuulIDW01.jpg|Poster seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Category:GB1 Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity Category:Class 6 Category:Class 7